Infinia's Song of Death
by demonicassassin911
Summary: The infineons, a race of fearsome forsaken demigods, moves toward a renewal, however the few who were more loners fled to a great planet where much diversity awaits them. Anima 9: a massive planet containing many "worlds" from various animes (including but not limited to: bleach, naruto, code geass, etc.) but they are treated as nations, countries, and lands.


Existance, life, infinity, the universe, incomprehensable phenomenon that have been speculated by mankind for seemingly all of eternity. Mankind always reached for knowledge, stretching hands toward the sun but believing they were reaching so much further but they couldnt even have been considered to have discovered even the basics.

Feeble minds of humans have the terrible tendancy to limit everything, to believe only what they can comprehend and have faith in only one baby step more but yet they still limit even that. Little do these feeble humans understand that a great legacy has just been born parallel to thier own reality.

A great and vast universe, parallel to all other universes in the infinity is where a great but dying race has begun to make its move, its a vast universe where powers great and small stretch far across the reaches but very few believe they can make an impact that echoes far and wide, to beyond the reaches of thier own dimension. The race I speak of is the infineon race, a race who was the manifestation of infinity, they were born of collapsed dimensions and lived as gods to worlds, creating and destroying as they pleased for fun. They knew all, they could create anything and develope any ability just by simply power of thier will. They eventually passed over and commited great sins that the very universe itself could no longer allow it and thier power was sealed within them which allowed the many they hurt, higher more powerful beings aware of thier presence, to confront them leading the now diminished and dying race to flee to the far end of the universe, so far beyond comprehensable distance that they were no longer able to be found by anything or any one.

Angered from thier shameful defeat they now set thier eyes on vengeance, however a small group, known as the darkness faction, refused to take part in what they called "petty revenge" and decided to accomplish thier own goals and left the race.

"What's the status of engine 2? we took a hell of a hit back there." shadow declared while recovering the large space cruiser ship's trajectory.

"Well it appears engine 2 can make it to the next repair point, but I wouldnt advise pushing it too hard. The impact damaged some of the engine channels and if they heat up too much the core could overload." aizora, a young man with crystal blue hair responded to shadow. He was a trusted individual to shadow who always saw himself as the immortal wall that protected thier group. He stood around 5'10" and was not fond of wearing shirts for some odd reason but yet his torso was covered in scars and wounds from countless battles but he saw them as more of a fashion statement. He was a bit dangerous to be around strangers though, he had a sort of bi-polar condition around people he didnt like or didnt know well which he would flip out at random and go on a destructive rampage.

[shadow] "Alright, well take us to the nearest planet, it should be a planet by the name of anima 9. It's quite the massive planet and was our destination to begin with, the time for new beginnings is upon us!" Shadow was a symbol of power, he stood 6'0" had a strong but slightly slender build, but he wieghed more than expected due to muscle density. He had shiney and slightly reflective white hair that looked like fine quartz strands, it was also stronger than steel wire. He had relitively tan skin and blood red eyes that would glow from time to time, he wore a fuedal japanese warriors type outfit and carry a wooden sword with ancient unknown writing engraved in it. He was a silent and serious type of person, he would show no emotion and stick to important topics, but mostly he was silent.

[shadow]"Hey kizuki, contact the ring, get us clearance for interplanetary travel. File us as a class 3 frieghter with deep space mandatory weaponry. Also disable all exposed weaponry."

[kizuki] "Of coarse shadow, I'm on it." Kizuki was a timid but smart young girl, she had ocean blue hair and stood only 5 ft tall, she had amethyst purple eyes and always wore a large classical ballroom dress that she though made her look classy and up to the standard of person she was. She was the social crew member who would talk your ear off, she was really the social spirit of the entire group which is why she got stuck with communications aboard the deep space cruiser vessel "shadow dragon".

The vessel neared one of the largest known populated planets in the entire known universe, a planet known as anima 9, a planet home to so many races, species, and beings it would make a genius dizzy from counting them all. The planet was surrounded by many large rings which were really massive space stations the crossed many angles of the planet to protect it from any threats that my arrive out of deep space, the rings were developed and controlled by the technically advanced world leader governments, most notably were brittania, the coralian 4 sage council, the amanto shogun council, and the mech cyber organization who designed and built the rings.

[kizuki] "Port control, this is vessel shadow dragon, class 3 weaponized frieghter requesting clearance to land on anima 9. Please allow processing to be quick we have a heavily damaged engine from a large asteroid field and need to land quickly to repair the damages."

[port controller voice] "Shadow dragon, you are unauthorised for clearance, you have no identification numbers or codes. Regulation requires weaponized ships to be coded. Please land in dock 4355 C for inspection and clearance decision."

[kizuki] "ugh... fine okay, dock 4355 C it is then.." Agitated, kizuki punches in the docking codes to prepare the ship to land as aizora pilots the craft into the docking bay.

The shadow dragon docks in the inspection bay as directed by the ring controller port, the crew meets with the inspection overseers while the large ship is inspected for whatever troublesome things they might see as a threat.

[toru] "so you guys are newbies huh? well welcome to anima 9, please dont let this frighten you but anima 9 is one of the most diverse and dangerous places in the universe. there are so many cultures and governments all over the world, so many special beings with different and even deadly abilities you never know what situations you might get stuck in. In some areas there may be law, and in others, no law at all. It's like hundred of different planets and worlds living in one connected landmass. It is said that members of mech cyber are the only beings to have the means to have seen the entire planet and even to them there is nothing but mostly mystery. I surely hope you can find the life you seek, this world can be a heaven or a hell."

[shadow] "I aint too terribly concerned with any bad situations, our ship is armed pretty heavely, we are merely here to start new lives as a shipping company. You see this planet is so large there is a heavy demand for a large courier frieghter that can move extremely fast but yet is strong enough to protect the cargo because of the planet's unpredictable nature."

[toru] "Well I can tell you seem pretty well prepared, I just wanted to give you as fair a warning as I give to anyone else who may come from beyond the rings. Not everyone understands how this world works, and many have lost thier lives because of thier ignorance. My brother was one of them... Anyway dont mind me and my pathetic story, your ship checks out and your permitted access to the plant. Sorry about the trouble, ya know it's the responsibility of us privaledged and advanced individuals to protect those on the planet."

[shadow] "It's fine, your just doing your job, we're going now..."

The shadow dragon takes off through the ring space port toward the planet. Now the crew of the shadow dragon has made it to thier destination, but there is no telling what may await them on the planet below.


End file.
